New super mario world do it yourself
new super mario world do it yourself is a game for Pc, Ds, wii, nintendo 64 and nintendo 64dd. unlike the first new super mario world, it allows players to create your own games. There are nine designs: 1. Grass land 2. Dk island 3. space land 4. dark land 5. sea side 6. iced island 7. star road 8. big world 9. special world # # Means that design has no castles or fortresses deafult playable chars: Mario Luigi Wario Waluigi Goombario Unlockable chars: Koops - Create And Beat One Game Bowser Jr - Create And Beat Two Games Goombella - Download Her At Char Scale Toad - Create And Beat Three Games Paper Mario - Download Him At Char Scale Kirby - Create A Game Starring Goombario As The Hero Bosses: 1. Bowser 2. Dry Bowser 3. Paper Bowser 4. Big mr. i 5. Mummipokey 6. Mega Whomp 7. Cheepskipper 8. Mega Goomba 9. Wiggler 10. Kammy Koopa 11. Shake King 12. Gooper Blooper 13. Doopliss 14. Tabbu 15. Monty mole Tank 16. Lakithunder 17. Mini Bowser Limit Of Worlds That Can Be Created is 12 Now you can get 5 star coins instead of 3. that game is also known as new super mario bros create anything in nintendo 64dd items: mushroom - Turns Mario Into Super Mario fireflower - turns mario into fire mario poision mushroom - restores wario and waluigis hp and shrinks mario into small mario. dash mushroom - turns wario into dash wario raccoon suit - turns mario into raccoon mario beer - turns bowser jr into beer bowser jr shroob - turns waluigi into crazy waluigi snow shroob - turns waluigi into snowball waluigi mega mushroom - turn any char you are playing as into their mega forms dasmals: peach daisy rosalina # mushroom kings donkey kong # diddy kong # toad toadette # Means that dasmal is unlockable Music for worlds: World 1: Smb3 World 1 Nes World 2: Dkc2 title screen World 3: smg Purple coins World 4: smw valley of bowser World 5: smb underwater nes World 6: sm64 cool cool mountain World 7: smw star road World 8: smb3 big island snes World 9: smrpg forest maze Music For Mini bosses: smb bowser battle snes Music For Bosses: nsmbw koopaling battle 2 Music for bowser battle: smrpg bowser battle music for towers: smb3 fortress snes music for castles: smb castle nes music for overworld: nsmbw overworld music for underground: nsmbw volcano cave music for sky: yoshis island overworld 2 music for desert: nsmb desert music for underwater: nsmb underwater music for space levels: mr l's theme music for donkey kong levels: dkc2 ship music for bonus levels: smw bonus mini bosses: Boom Boom Petey piranha chomp shark peewee piranha dino piranha bowser sr koopalings shadow mario fawful beta bosses: shadoo king k. rool super piranha plant king boo wart beta mini bosses: tutankoopa mouser wet chomp shark ztar morton koopa sr foes: goomba spike koopa fire bar parabones dry bones flutter mega wiggler angry mega wiggler calm mega wigger sad mega wigger glad mega wigger fishin boo angry boo dry boo alive shroob alive snow shroob beta items: mini mushroom - turns any char you are playing as into their mini forms boo mushroom - turns any char you are playing as into their boo forms shark mushroom - turns any char you are playing as into their shark forms ztar - turns any char you are playing as into their dark forms beta deafult chars: geno toon link hammer bro. beta unlockable chars: dry bowser shadow luigi beta foes: sharkcheep cheep cheep mecha-koopa bowser cack rod prince pineapple zones: D.I.Y Zone: Create Your Own Games Custom Foe Zone: Create Your Own Foes Sample Game Zone: Play The Sample Game Save Zone: Save Your Created Game Play Zone: Play Your Own Created Games Char Scale (PC VERSION ONLY): Download chars Char Center (DS VERSION ONLY): Download Chars Char Downloader (WII, N64 AND N64DD ONLY): Download Chars Release Date: March 8 2013 (PC) December 12 2013 (DS) May 2 2014 (WII AND N64) October 30 2014 (N64DD) Category:Games